Allington Academy
by darkgothicchik
Summary: our girls are off to a fancy boarding school, Allington Academy. but with the mean girls, cute boys and class camping trip will they survive? sorry really bad at summaries! but please read!
1. introduction

**Well uh this is my first fanfiction...so I can use some feedback...please no flames!**

**I don't own the PPG but I wish I did...**

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I stood outside of my new school with my two younger sisters Buttercup and Bubbles. It was quite large and had all of us in a stunned silence. Normally we would never be able to get into such an expensive school like this but the Professor got a job teaching here over the summer and managed to talk the administrator into giving us full scholarships.

"Well here we are. Allington Academy" I said.

"This place is fucking huge..." Buttercup said trailing off.

"Buttercup! Language!" I scolded. She rolled her eyes and I glared at her.

"Come on guys. Let's try and find the office" Bubbles said. I nodded

"Good idea Bubbles"

"I hope my outfit looks okay" she replied quietly. She was in a sky blue tank top, a dark blue denim mini skirt and white converse. Her blonde hair was pulled into two bouncy pony tails. Buttercup was in black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt that said PROBLEM? In bold black letters and black combat boots. Her jet black hair was let down and her uneven bangs stopped above her eyes. I was in an off the shoulder pink and grey stripped top with light blue skinny jeans and black flats. My long red hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Let's go girls" I said. We made our way in and I immediately relaxed when I heard the familiar sounds of lockers opening and closing, sneakers squeaking on the polished floor and other students laughing and chatting with one another.

"How the hell are we supposed to find the office?" Buttercup mumbled loud enough for me and Bubbles to hear. Bubbles shrugged.

"Hi!" a voice said from behind us. There were two girls. One had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was in a white t shirt that had a green apple in the middle and had paired that with red skinny jeans and grey converse. The other also had brown hair but hers was a bit shorter and it was pulled into a ponytail. She had these pretty lilac coloured eyes. She was in a purple t shirt with a white bunny and dark blue skinny jeans and white converse. The one in purple spoke up.

"Are you new?" she asked. I nodded

"Cool! I'm Bunny and this is Robin" she said.

"I'm Blossom and these are Bubbles and Buttercup" I said smiling. Bubbles waved and Buttercup nodded at them.

"So by any chance do you guys know where the office is?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah. Follow us" Robin said. This was great! We already met two very nice people that might just be our new friends.

(Bubbles P.O.V)

I think I might actually like this school. And Bunny and Robin are super nice! Bunny loves animals and drawing! Robin also likes drawing but is also good in sports so she and Buttercup were talking about the sports teams in the school.

"Well here you are. Ms. Gold is a bitch so stay on her good side" Robin warned. Bunny nodded and I giggled.

"So you guys wanna sit with us at lunch?" Bunny asked. I nodded

"Defiantly" they both grinned

"Well I guess we'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" we called as they headed off.

We walked in and I was shocked to see all the trophies behind Ms. Gold's desk. Football, soccer, lacrosse, volley ball, basketball, tennis, swimming, music, spelling and even bowling! Ms. Gold was busy scribbling away on what looked like some documents. She looked up and finally noticed us.

"You must be the new students. Take a seat girls" she said going back to her scribbling. We all took a seat on one of the plush seats in front of her. She continued to scribble for a good five minutes then set her pen down and looked at us.

"Now as students here at Allington you have a great responsibility. I expect all of you to do your best in your school work. I do not want to hear about you causing trouble for the teachers. And remember, you are on a scholarship that can be taken away. Do you girls understand?" we all nodded. She handed over our schedules and a thick package.

"What's all this?" I asked widening my eyes at how heavy the package was.

"That's your student manual. Do not lose it or we will have a problem" she said.

"So is that all?" Buttercup asked.

"There is one more thing. You are all required to sign up for at least one extracurricular activity. Now wait here. Your tour guide should be here any minute now" she said. Then if on cue the door opened and a girl walked in. She was our height and was very pretty. She had brown hair that was pulled into two neat elbow length ponytails. Her outfit consisted of a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a grey pleated skirt and a yellow tie. She had black stockings underneath and clean yellow converse. Her sunflower yellow eyes had a no nonsense look in them.

"They're all yours Ms. Crystal" she said. The girl nodded and gestured for us to follow her.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"So you must be the transfers from Rockville" she said. She made Rockville sound like rotting fish.

"Yeah. I'm Blossom. These are Bubbles and Buttercup" she said smiling.

"I'm Selena. Student council president. Pleasure to meet you" she said. But by the tone of her voice I could sense that she was lying. I don't think that I will like this Selena.

"So you can sign up for extras here" she said leading us outside the secretaries' office. Almost all the good stuff was filled up. The only things left were eco friendly club (no), chess (how is that an extra?) and cheerleading (hell no). But by the looks of it I think cheerleading is my only option. I picked up the pen and scribbled my name on the sheet. Bubbles and Blossom also put their names there so I guess I'm not alone.

"Okay, follow me. The first things are the gym and field" the gym was beyond huge and everything looked new. Then she pushed open a door and led us to the field. The smell of freshly cut grass hit my nose. The bleachers here were painted bright white and didn't have graffiti on it. I couldn't wait to start playing soccer here. We followed her back into the school. She led us trough the hallways and pointed to a class room.

"This is the state of the art science and bio lab" she said. The tables were made out of granite. At out old school we had beat up old wooden desks. I just can't help but compare the two schools. This place is like a palace. Our old school was just...disgusting.

Then she showed us some other classes. Then the library that was two stories. Then the newspaper room. The school published a magazine every week called the Allington Observer. Impressive.

Finally the last stop was the cafeteria. The food here was all free because it was all covered in our tuition bill. And thank god. I was not looking forward to paying for lunch.

"Every hangs out here before class starts. I sit over there" she pointed over to a table with a bunch of girls that all had textbooks and papers out.

"You already get homework?" Blossom asked. She shook her head

"No. We just like to prepare. Even though all the work we get in the first month is easy" she said rolling her eyes. Blossom frowned but didn't say anything. What I learned about Selena was that she was super smart. She took all advanced classes and has been student council president since the sixth grade. And that she is full of herself. But I don't really see her as a threat. But Blossom on the other hand...

"Selena!" four girls were walking over. The first one had curly blond hair and brown eyes and had a light spray of freckles on her face. The second one had red hair that was straight and stopped above her butt. Her eyes were light green. The third had brown hair pulled into a bun and blue eyes. And the last one had blonde hair that was pulled into a high pony tail and green eyes. They all had the same outfit as Selena but in orange, blue, pink and green.

"Hey guys" she said forgetting about us

"Who are they?" the one in pink asked tilting her head.

"New students. Lisa, Molly, Olivia and Casey, these are Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup" she said. The four of them did not look impressed. Well they are her friends so yeah.

"Anyways, the meeting was rescheduled to free block" Molly said. Selena rolled her eyes

"Of course Ms. Fatty wouldn't wanna miss lunch" she said.

"Tell me about it" Casey said pushing her bangs out of her face. Then the bell rang. The five of them walked off leaving us behind.

"I don't think I like Selena. Or her friends" I said frowning in their direction.

"Well we just met them" Bubbles said softly. But even I could tell that Bubbles didn't like them either.

"Come on guys. Let's get to class" Blossom said. We headed to the exit behind the other students.

**Well that's the first chapter. But is the intro so sorry if it is boring. Hopefully I can update soon so please review...**

**Until next time!**

**-darkgothicchik **


	2. introduction part 2

**Wow I can't believe that some of you actually reviewed...it means a lot ^_^**

**So now I have the confidence to continue! **

**TurtleLuver18- yes they will make an appearance :D**

**Anyways on with the story!**

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I walked into math and my face fell when I saw that the front row was already occupied by none other than Selena and her minions. So far I have had every class with her and at least one of her minions was with her. In science the front and center seat had a little plaque that said reserved for Selena Crystal. Is she even allowed to do that?! I sighed and took the seat behind Olivia. Then someone took the seat on my right. It was a boy. He was tall and was quite built. He had red hair pulled into a low ponytail and a red snapback. His blood red eyes seemed much focused. He looked over at me and spoke

"You must be the new girl" he said calmly. I nodded and squirmed a little under his intense gaze. He spoke up again.

"So do you have a name?" I blushed feeling very embarrassed.

"I'm Blossom Utonium" I said shyly.

"I'm Brick. Brick Jojo" he said. Before I could say something Selena whipped around.

"Hey Brick! I missed you over the summer" she giggled. He just nodded. She frowned but regained her composition.

"So have you decided to try out?" she said

"Maybe. But with football and soccer I'm probably going to be sub." Olivia must have noticed my blank face.

"Guys Blossom has no idea what we're talking about" Casey smiled, but not in a nice way.

"We're talking about the Academic Challenge. Out school has to win this year. We can't lose to Karter" She made a face when she said Karter.

"Only the smartest students are in the challenge. A teacher has to recommend you" Lisa said.

"Since we have Selena on the team we are a shoo in to win" Molly said. Selena covered her cheeks as if she was blushing but they looked the same to me.

"Hey maybe you should try out" Brick said looking at me.

"Maybe. I'll consider it" I said at last. He smiled in a nice way. Selena frowned and faced the front as soon a s the teacher walked in.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Yes! I have gym! Now this is my best subject. It requires little to no thinking. Well, most of the time. In the change room everyone was gossiping away about what happened over the summer.

"Hey Buttercup!" I looked up and grinned when I saw Robin.

"Hey Robin" I walked over and began getting changed into our gym uniform. Purple shorts and a white top. I was doing up my laces when three girls walked in confidently. The first had black hair in a pixie cut and hazel eyes. She was in black skinny jeans, a red tank top and red converse. The second one had long brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She was in a white sleeveless top, blue denim shorts and black converse. The last one in the middle caught my eye for some reason. She had sleek black hair in high ponytail and hot pink eyes. She was in black high waisted shorts, a hot pink Aero Pos Tale t shirt and hot pink converse. She had that competitive and sneaky look in her eyes.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Robin although the change room was quite noisy. She looked up from her bag and frowned.

"Oh, the one in pink is Shabira. The one in red is Celeste and the other one is Yasmine. Shabira is probably the best female athlete in the school and she knows it and won't let you forget it. Nobody has the guts to show her off. But I think that someone can take her. Too bad they won't come out of hiding" I chuckled

"I'm guessing you're not friendly with them" she laughed

"Not really. But they certainly are...something" I laughed.

Everyone headed out f the change room into the gym. The boys were already waiting.

"Alright. Welcome back everyone. Knowing you guys and your lazy generation you probably stayed in stuffing your face and not working out so let's see some push ups. Let's go!" some of the girly girls whined. I rolled my eyes and got on the ground.

"Okay and...BEGIN!" I went off and so did the rest of the class. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shabira going much, much faster than me. She was looking forward and all you could see in her eyes was focus. Before I could increase my speed he blew the whistle.

"Alright! Who did more than 10?" I put up my hand. I had done a good 45.

"More than 20?" yep.

"More than 30 or 40?"

"50?" by now only Shabira and some guy with green eyes and spiked up black hair had their hand up.

"Shabira? Butch? How many?"

"60" Butch said. Impressive.

"68" Shabira said smugly. My jaw dropped. 68?! In two minutes.

"Well done. I expect all of you to be doing this well or better by the end f the month at least. Understand?" we all nodded.

"Now, give me four laps around the gym" everyone got up on their feet and began to jog.

"Hey you're pretty good" Robin said catching up to be slightly out of breath.

"Thanks. But 68? Is that even possible?" I asked. She shrugged

"That's Shabira for you. Her parents own a few gyms so she has access 24/7. Not to mention she got MVP since freshmen year" my eyes widened.

"Wow"

"Her whole family is like that. They gotta be the best in what they do. She has two sisters. Selena and Steffie. They're in our grade"

"I think we met the one Selena. She was our tour guide." Robin nodded

"Yeah you're probably right. Selena is student council presidents and the smartest in the school. Steffie is cheerleading captain and the most popular girl in school. They are all a bunch of snobs if you ask me" Robin said.

"Hey, who was that Butch guy?" she smiled.

"That's Butch Jojo. He has two brothers. Brick and Boomer. They are three of the most popular and athletic boys in school. They are pretty cool once you get to know them. The only thing that is a big thumbs down for me is that they are dating Shabira and her sisters. Shabira and Butch, Selena and Brick and Steffie and Boomer" I shifted my gaze over to Butch. He was slightly ahead of us with a few other boys. He was taller than me by a good four or five inches. And he was well built. He probably ha pack and his biceps were huge. Then Shabira zipped by me and sprinted off to Butch and his friends with Celeste and Yasmine hot on her tail. I took a deep breath. If I wanted to beat her, I would just have to become more determined. Then I began to run a little faster with Robin behind me.

-Time skip- (lunch)

(Bubble's P.O.V)

This is probably the worst part of the first day at your new school. Lunch.

This school was very different from our old school. At our old school was tiny. We had lunch in our class rooms. Now this was just like every high school movie I have ever watched. There were tables with nerds, jocks, cheerleaders, emo or goths and more. I looked around and let out a breath of relief when I saw Bunny. She spotted me and waved at me. I waved back. She gestured for me to come over which I did in a record of time.

"Hey!" she said scooting over so I could sit.

"Hi. I'm so glad I found you. This place is huge!" she shrugged

"Eh, you get used to it. So how are your classes?"

"Okay. I guess." That was true. My teachers seemed nice enough. But I got the worst possible seats. I was either beside the noisy cheerleader or in front of someone really perverted.

"So spot any crushes?" she asked with a smirk. I blushed. Well there was this one person. He sat two rows in front of me in homeroom. He had amazing blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. But I didn't catch his name.

"I knew it!" she crowed

"So come on! Spill! Who is he?" she asked.

"I don't know what his name is. He's in my homeroom. Blonde hair, blue eyes, really built" Bunny paused and tilted her head like she was thinking. Then her eyes wandered off to something or someone behind me.

"Is he the one sitting over there with the blonde hair?" she asked. I followed her gaze and there he was. He was sitting with a few other boys who looked like football players as well. I nodded and she smiled

"Thought so. That's Boomer Jojo, youngest from the Jojo brothers. He is really nice. I think of him as an older brother. But lately he has been avoiding me" she said with a frown

"Why?" she scoffed

"It's his bitch girlfriend Steffie. She thinks she is so superior because she's captain of the cheerleading squad. Don't be fooled though. She is super sneaky and knows how to get information" she said.

"Wow. So which one is she?" I asked looking at the table with all the cheerleaders.

"She's the one in purple" she said pointing slightly. I looked over. The girl she was pointing at had straight, glossy, dark brown hair that stopped at her mid back and violet eyes. She was in a purple mini skirt, a black v neck top and black boots. She was super pretty. She was sitting with two girls on each side of her. The one on her right has short black hair with a pink streak and brown eyes. She was in an aqua tube top, black booty shorts and black pumps. The one on her left has red hair in a side braid and green eyes. She was in and orange mini skirt with a brown belt in the middle and brown sandals.

"Those are her two goons Alexis and Katie" bunny said as if she read my mind.

"So Boomer dates her" I said trying to sound casual.

"Yeah. And ever since they got together he forgot who I even am" I frowned in Boomer's direction. I think I should be careful around him.

**Sorry it took me forever to update and sorry if it boring but it's still in the intro...**

**I'll try and make it more interesting in the upcoming chapters**

**-darkgothicchik**


End file.
